Happy Birthday, Bright Eyes!
Happy Birthday, Bright Eyes is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Three years have passed and the heroes are planning a special birthday party for Bright Eyes. Unfortunately, Bright Eyes starts to become overwhelmed by the party. Plot Part One (At the Puppy Pound, Three Dog Years passed. All of the heroes enter.) Narrator: It had been three years since Calvin and Wendy got married. Many different things happened at the pound and the town of Poundsville. Most of the older members of the Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound have been old enough to join the Pound Puppies. Igor has now been promoted as the pound's teacher, often helping the younger puppies and kittens with their studies. Bright Eyes is now captain of the pound's cheerleading squad with Jayden as vice-captain. Slushy and Elaine have graduated from college and received PhDs as veterinarians. To keep both sides satisfied, Rosy, TJ, and Zany moved in together. Saul and Rebecca retired from the pound to help Ashley, Shepard and Christopher on their mission. In addition, Calvin and Wendy gave birth to four puppies. So many changes, so little time. On this day, as Bright Eyes and her cheerleading squad are practicing, all of her friends, especially Igor, are planning a very special birthday for Bright Eyes. (Later, Igor and Whopper are in the Pound, wearing party hats and giggling.) Igor: OK, when she comes in, we jump out and yell "Surprise!". Got it? Whopper: Sure. But are you sure about that? Igor: Sure. Everyone's getting ready and Bright Eyes is still outside with her cheerleading squad. Now let's practice. Whopper: OK. (The two hide behind something and then jump out.) Igor and Whopper: Surprise! Igor: OK, not bad, but let's try... (Someone knocks at the door. The two gasp.) Igor(whispering): Shh. That's her. Get ready. Whopper: Okay. (Whopper hides while Igor opens the door and then ducks out of the way. Louie walks in with some bags. Igor and Whopper jump out and throw confetti, startling Louie.) Igor and Whopper: Surprise! Happy... Igor: Oh, it's Louie. Louie: Sacre bleu. You gave the old ticker a start. Well, I've got the stuff for the birthday cake. Igor and Whopper: Mmm. Cake. (Louie walks off and Igor closes the door.) Whopper: Well, guess we have more time to practice. (Bright Eyes, Spice and Sparky approach the two.) Bright Eyes: Hi. (The two flinch in surprise.) Igor: Hey, she surprised us. Whopper: Hey, Bright Eyes, what's that over there? (Whopper points behind Bright Eyes, who then looks. Whopper signals for Igor to do the surprise. They briefly duck out of sight.) Bright Eyes: I don't see any...Hey, where'd you guys go? (Igor and Whopper pop out and throw confetti, surprising Bright Eyes.) Igor and Whopper: Surprise! Happy birthday! Bright Eyes: Aw, you guys. (Gamma, Cooler, Colette, Catgut, Kisa, TJ, Elaine, Faith, Marcus, Momo, Slushy, Winky, Rosy, Zany, Nose Marie, Tony, Michelle, Bartrand, Victoria, Darius, Antonio, Jayden, and Anchor enter.) Cooler: Well, Bright Eyes, today is your special day. What would you like to do? Zany: Yeah, birthday girl. Bright Eyes: Well... Iggy, You have cat whiskers? Igor: Well, Yes... Bright Eyes: It suits You. It's like a kitten on top of a pup, like stilts. Tony: Only that you and Iggy are cuter. So, Bright Eyes, what do you want us to do? Bright Eyes: Well, what do you guys have for me? Michelle: Hey, there's a new video game dedicated to cheerleading at the arcade room. Want to check it out? Igor: first, Your gift from Me is behind one of these tarps. One is Green, the other is Red. What do You say? (points at the Green Tarp.) Bright Eyes: Um... The green one? Igor: Now what You didn't get. (unveils the Red tarp to reveal a bunch of dead leaves.) Tony: It was a pile of Leaves? Igor: Congrats! You dodged the Doink! and now what You got. (unveils the green tarp to reveal a slew of Inline Skates and safety pads.) It's a set of Inline Skates with plenty of Safety pads! for the adventurer in You! Bright Eyes: Aw! Iggy, that's so sweet of you to... Tony: Come on, you guys. Let's try out the new video game! (At the arcade room, Bright Eyes and Igor are playing a video game as everyone else watches. Both Igor and Bright Eyes are wearing cheerleading outfits. Bright Eyes notices Igor and giggles.) Bright Eyes: Iggy, why are you wearing a cheerleading outfit? Igor: Um, wrong outfit? Bright Eyes: (Giggling) Iggy, you're so funny. Igor: Say, Bright Eyes, you're getting good at this. Bright Eyes: I guess I am. (Cooler and Rosy go by Bright Eyes.) Cooler: How are you liking that new video game? Bright Eyes: It's a really cool game, Cooler. one of the best games in the world. and Iggy, how do You feel about coming with Me to the roller rink? Igor: Well, since You asked-- (Tony rushes to Bright Eyes.) Tony: No time for that, birthday girl. It's time to sing karaoke. Igor: Hey, at least let Me answer. Tony: Sorry, Iggy. Igor: Seriously? (sits down.) Tony: Really, Iggy. I didn't mean to interrupt you guys. Bright Eyes: On second thought, maybe some karaoke wouldn't hurt. (Later, Bright Eyes is seen by a karaoke machine, singing while everyone else watches.) Tony: Come on, Iggy, don't be sore. I didn't mean to interrupt you and Bright Eyes. Igor: Sore? I don't have any canker sores. Bright Eyes: Canker sor-- (stifles Her laughing, but laughs out loud.) That's a Hot one, Iggy! Ha ha ha ha! Tony: Actually, Iggy, what I mean to say is please don't be angry at me. I'm sorry for interrupting you. (Igor puts his hand on Tony's shoulder.) Igor: All is forgiven. Tony: (Hugging Igor) Say, you made a good joke earlier. You should be in a comedy. Igor: I wish it were that simple. Tony: Say, Bright Eyes. Uncle Horatio just rented a inflatable slide for the party. Would you like to see it? Bright Eyes: Why not? (Later, the group is standing outside, looking at a giant inflatable slide.) Slushy: What do you think, Bright Eyes? Bright Eyes: Bow oh wow! That's huge! does anyone want to go on it? Igor: No, Bright Eyes. It's Your birthday. You slide first. and Here's why. (Upbeat music plays.) Tony: No! (A Record scratch is heard) No Singing! Igor: Aw, you ruined it! Tony: I'm sorry but I think it's better if we don't sing. Igor: Oh. Well, let's try out the slide. (Winky, Tony, Igor, and Bright Eyes climb on the inflatable slide's steps.) Sarge: Now, play safe, Winky. Winky: (laughing)Oh, please. How can one get hurt on this thing? I'm fine, uncle Sarge. Gamma: (Addressing Sarge) Well, you certainly some parental instincts in you. Sarge: What? You expect me to say "Break a leg."? (Gamma pats Sarge's shoulder.) Gamma: I didn't mean to offend you, Sarge. Sometimes, I had that parental instincts too. (Talking to Yao off-screen) Yao! Stop teasing Hydra! (Addressing Sarge) See what I mean? Trivia This is the first fan-made episode to take place three years later. This fan-made episode marks the last appearances of Saul and Rebecca., as they made cameo appearances in the beginning. Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist